


Never Take the Threat of an Elf Lightly

by ShyFicWriter



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Legolas warned you to stop pranking him, but did you listen? Of course not. Now it’s time for him to teach you a lesson.





	Never Take the Threat of an Elf Lightly

“Really? Walnuts again?” asked Legolas with an irritated sigh as he went to unroll his bedroll and many walnut shells fell at his feet. “I ponder who that might have been.” He shot you a look, to which you quickly turned to face Pippin to hide the grin that was threatening to crack your face.

Pippin only grinned in response to your avoidance of the Elf. He had helped you gather the walnuts for the prank, and looked over your shoulder in glee as Legolas swept aside the walnut shells to lay out his bedroll. You started to say something when you noticed Pippin’s eyes widen. You raised an eyebrow at the hobbit before feeling a hand clamp down on your shoulder, which caused you to startle. 

“Might you have had something to do with the walnut shells in my bedroll, friend?” asked the elf.

You turned to face him and nervously giggled. “Perhaps?” you said sheepishly.

“That’s the third time in 5 days, little one.” he gently scolded. “If I unroll my bedding to find more walnut shells in it tomorrow night, there will be consequences. Is that understood?” There was no true anger in his voice, just a calm sternness, but it was still enough to make you nod your head in agreement. “Good. Off to sleep now, then.” the elf smiled as he motioned you to your own bedroll before he retreated to his own.

You obeyed and slid into your bedding next to Pippin and Merry, who were already quietly giggling. 

“Do you think he’ll actually do anything?” Merry whispered, half sitting up to talk over Pippin.

“Not sure, but probably not,” you giggle.

“Are you going to play another trick to find out?” Pippin asked, giggling with you.

“We’ll see.” you smiled in response, before turning over to go to sleep.

***

The next morning when Legolas went with Aragorn and Gimli to catch some fish for that nights dinner you enlisted the help of the hobbits to gather some long grass and while Frodo, Sam, and Merry distracted Gandalf (though you suspected he was only pretending not to catch on to humor you) you and Pippin quickly pulled Legolas’s bedroll from his pack, rolled the grass clippings into it and placed it back as you found it. 

You and Pippin joined the others and a short while later the man, elf, and dwarf returned with the fish, none the wiser.

***

Later that night as everyone was readying for sleep you kept your back turned to Legolas and discretely asked Merry to let you know if the elf had opened his bedroll yet. 

“He’s pulling it from his bag.” he giggled.

“Oh! What’s he doing now?” you whisper, trying to quell your excitement.

“Hold on, Gimli’s in the way.” the hobbit responded. After a moment he spoke again. “Alright, I can see now. “He’s… oh… er, wait, Pippin move! Alright, wait where’d he go? Oh! There he- ohh!”

You looked at Merry in bemused confusion at the change of tone in his voice, raising an eyebrow.

“You better, uh, you better run…” the hobbit said with slight worry over his features. Before you could ask how bad it was you jolted when the elf tapped you on the shoulder. 

“Uh, hello?” you grin sheepishly when you turned to face the face of a not all together happy elf.

“Did I not tell you to stop putting things in my bedroll, dear?”

“Well, you said no more walnuts, and it wasn’t walnuts.” you nervously giggle.

Legolas’s face softened seeing your nervousness and he chuckled. “I’ll let you have this one for that loophole, but make no mistake little one, I said there will be consequences and I meant it. One more time and I’ll be forced to tickle you until you learn to stop.”

Your face immediately started to turn pink at his threat, but you were feeling bold. “You wouldn’t.” you say, trying to swallow your nervous giggles. 

“It would be up to you. One more time and you’ll see that I’m quite serious. I’ll leave you to decide if you wish to risk it.” There was again the even sternness in his voice, but this time there was a grin to accompany his threat. He got up and retreated to his bedroll, leaving you with flushed cheeks.

“I think he means it.” piped up Frodo, a grin plastered on his face. “I really wouldn’t take the threat of an elf lightly.”

“I’m sure he’s only bluffing.” you say, though, not altogether certain yourself. 

When everyone else had fallen asleep you nudged Pippin to see if he was still awake. “Pippin,” you whispered. “I think I thought of another loophole.”

***

You woke before everyone else, possibly due to nervous excitement, and looked over to where Legolas was sleeping. Or, rather, where he was… supposed to be? He wasn’t asleep in his bedroll, and before you really had time to ponder where he went you were startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat. You quickly turned around only to be met with the glare of a very unhappy Legolas glaring at you from the rock he was seated on near your own bedroll

You quickly clamped a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from bursting into laughter. The sight was even more hilarious in the dim morning light than it had appeared in the dark. The irritated elf sat before you with the left side of his head (the side he hadn’t been sleeping on) filled with many braids decorated with all of the items Pippin helped you acquire during the night. Various twigs, leaves, blades of grass, and even a few molted robin’s feathers poked out of each braid. 

“I believe I told you there would be consequences. Didn’t I, little one?” the elf said, standing up from his perch.

You quickly scrambled to your feet and stammered, “Yes, however, I-I did not put anything in your bedroll, and you- you said-”

Legolas steadily walked towards you as you stumbled backwards “Ah ah! I said ‘One more thing.’ I did not specify that thing had to be you putting something in my bedroll, did I?”

You swallowed, afraid the elf would keep to his promise. You started to nervously giggle and hold your hands up defensively and attempted to bargain. “Uh, ca-can we talk about this?” you squeaked nervously.

Legolas smiled darkly and shook his head. “Oh, little one. You know what’s coming.” he chuckled. “One should never take the threat of an elf lightly.”

Your eyes widened and you turned and sprinted for your life into the forest. However, another lesson you would quickly learn would be to never assume you can outrun a  _wood-elf_ in a  _forest_. You didn’t make it even 30 feet before Legolas grabbed you from behind and had you pinned on the ground squealing for mercy, and he hadn’t even started yet.

“Wait! Wait! I’ve learned my lesson! I’ll be good!” you squeaked, nervous giggles already escaping your throat. 

Legolas found humor in how you pleaded and giggled before he had even laid a finger on you and he chuckled. “Oh, young one. How can I believe that when the lesson hasn’t even yet begun?”

He laughed again as your eyes grew wide and before you could protest again his nimble fingers were already spidering across your ribs at a maddening fast pace. You arched and screamed in ticklish agony, legs kicking out as much as they could with the elf on top of you. In vain you tried to grab his wrists to push his evil tickling hands away but your laughter weakened limbs were no match for his elvish strength.

You could hear his mirthful laughter ring out in response to your attempts at begging, which consisted of mainly “NAHAHAHAHAHAH! PLEHEHEHEHEHESE! AHAHAHAHAA!” because you were laughing so much that you could barely perform speech properly anymore, and you all but lost the ability entirely when he moved to start tickling your belly.

You shrieked and thrashed about. This was like nothing you’d ever felt before. This was so much worse than the worst tickle you had ever experienced, that one time Merry tickled you absolutely silly for repeatedly jumping out to startle him when you were both younger. He had gotten you so bad you had nearly wet yourself, something you were dangerously close to doing now as a matter of fact. And no wonder, you hadn’t exactly had time to go in between waking and your torment now.

You began frantically batting at Legolas’s hands and tried to regain your power of speech to exclaim you needed a break. Sensing something was amiss he eased up to only tracing small circles on your ribs, which still tickled greatly but at least gave you a better chance at communication.

“Yes, young one?” he laughed. “Did you learn your lesson?” 

Ignoring his teasing you tried to quickly swallow some much needed air to allow you to speak. “I-I-I…ahaha I need-”

“Yes?” Legolas raised an eyebrow.

“I- I ne-ahaha.. I really nehehehed-” you weakly pushed against his chest as you tried to get the words out.

Legolas cocked his head and halted his attack completely. “Yes?”

_‘Thank the gods’_ You thought. The cease in his tickles made it much easier to get out what you were trying to say. “I-I really nehehed to relieve myself!” you manage get out through residual giggles. Squirming beneath the elf you added, “Desperately!” 

“Oh!” his eyes widened and he quickly dismounted you. He may have wanted to teach you a lesson, but he was not cruel. You immediately got up and bolted behind the nearest tree. Legolas chuckled quietly to himself upon hearing your loud sigh of relief from making it just in time on a very close call.

When you finally finished up you peeked from behind the tree and looked at the elf with slightly flushed cheeks. He laughed and motioned you to come back with hands up in surrender, and you tentatively obliged. Upon reaching him he laughed and pulled you into a hug.

“I do apologize. I hadn’t thought about that.” he admitted, releasing you. “Can you find it in your mischievous little heart to forgive me?” he joked.

“Yes,” you laugh. Admittedly you knew you more than deserved the attack, and you were only grateful it hadn’t ended up, well, ‘messy.’ For lack of a better word. “Do you forgive me for all the pranks?”

“Yes, young one.” He pulled you into another side-armed hug. “However…”

You looked up at him as he pretended to think. You definitely didn’t like where this was going.

“You never did say you had learned your lesson when I asked…” He grinned down at you mischievously and your eyes widened.

“Hey, no- wait!-” you tried to protest but it was too late and the elf had started his attack all over again, throwing you immediately into squirmy hysterics. This time he wasn’t quite as ruthless as before, but  _damn_ , did it still tickle like nothing else. Especially when he went from focusing on one area to spidering up and down your sides, then up to the ribs, then back down to your belly, then up to your neck and… oops! You left your underarms open! Guess he needs to attack there next. 

Needless to say, if the rest of the Fellowship wasn’t awakened that morning by your hysterical, albeit deserved, laughing fit from before, they were definitely awakened by it now.

You learned a very valuable lesson that morning. 

One should  _never_  take the threat of an elf lightly.


End file.
